Better-Looking Than You
by bananashplito
Summary: Bucky and Sam get into a lively debate over Nat. The result is an avengers shopping trip, where the two of them compete over her attentions. Steve is the referee, but his feelings become less impartial as the day wears out...
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is going on?" asked Steve exasperatedly as he walked into his apartment to find Bucky and Sam in the middle of a rather loud debate from opposite ends of the kitchen.

They didn't even seem to notice him.

"Oh common, she's obviously into Clin-" drawled Bucky from his seat on the counter.

"No way!" Sam interrupted him, waving a wooden spoon through the air for emphasis. " I've told you - Clint's already in a relationship."

"Fine," continued Bucky, "how about Banner?"

"That never lifted off. Why can't you just accept that she-"

"Stevie then."

"ME! She likes me! I swear, the look she gave me one time…" Sam trailed of dreamily.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "just because a woman looks at you, birdbrain-"

"You weren't there, terminator!" Sam shot back. "why are you so sure she couldn't find me attractive? Your just jealo-"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Bucky in disbelief. "Me, jealous? What of? I am WAY better looking than you!"

"Excuse me?!" screeched Sam in outrage.

Steve thought now was about the right time for an intervention, before Sam brought the spoon down sharply on Bucky's head. He cleared his throat.

"Hey guys." He said cautiously.

Sam immediately span around. "Stevie, tell your psycho friend that I'm far more charming, handsome and sophisticated than he can even dream of being."

Bucky waved a cheerful greeting from his perch. "Hey Stevie! Good day?"

Steve sighed wearily. "It was before I came home. What is this even about?"

"Sam thinks Nat fancies him." supplied Bucky helpfully, hopping off the counter to give Steve a hug. "I'm just trying to show him he is wrong so he won't make an idiot of himself."

Sam looked at Steve expectantly for support. "Erm…" said Steve, running his hand awkwardly through his hair. He hadn't been paying much attention to Nat's love life recently. "I suppose she might…?" he said with a little shrug. In truth, he thought it quite unlikely, but didn't want to upset Sam.

"Thank you!" cried Sam triumphantly. "she's always flirting with me, you know." He added with a grin.

Bucky snorted derisively. "She flirts with EVERYONE." He scoffed. "She even winked at ME yesterday, and asked if I had any plans for the weekend."

"WHAT?!" yelped Sam. "no way, your just making that up!"

"Nope!" replied Bucky, popping the p.

As Sam prepared to run at Bucky with a nearby carving knife, Steve said "guys, why don't you just ask her who she finds more attractive?"

They both blinked at him in astonishment. "Are you insane?" asked Sam in a hushed voice.

"Well, just ask her out then." said Steve defensively, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, he is insane." said Bucky to Sam decisively, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then." began Steve sensibly. "How about this? Tomorrow, we go out shopping with the others. Whoever is on best terms with her by the end of the day wins. I guarantee it will be neither of you."

"Your on." said Bucky, narrowing his eyes at Sam. "that'll wipe the smug smile off his face."

"I look forward to it." Sam told Steve after a brief death-glare at Bucky.

"Great!" said Steve, flopping down on the couch in front of the TV "Now sit down and shut up – Mary Berry will be on soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat, Clint and Thor in the nearby shopping street.

Thor was taking a break from Asgard and was thrilled to be asked to join them. Steve had a feeling they would all regret it by the end as he watched Thor stare and reach out at everything in delight like a child in a sweetshop.

Nat had been happy enough to go as long as Clint could join. Sam swallowed down his misgivings when he heard this, and studiously ignored Bucky's raised eyebrow.

"Well, where to first?" asked Clint cheerfully, looping his arm through Nat's.

Sam gulped – if Bucky was right he was moving state.

"How about we grab a coffee?" Steve suggested, and the others agreed.

They clustered toward the nearby coffee bar, and had barely made it through the door before Thor boomed cheerfully to the waitress "8 galleons of your finest for me and all my companions, fair maiden!"

He turned around seeking approval, only to find there was nobody there. They had all run to the nearest shop and hidden to save themselves from embarrassment and excuses.

"Hmm…" said Thor aloud. "Perhaps they have all been summoned by Nicolas Fury. Just for me then." He told the waitress brightly, and with a cheerful wink he sat down and grabbed a newspaper. The chair creaked ominously. "Mortals, eh?" he chuckled to himself periodically as he read. The waitress was still staring at him, open mouthed.

Meanwhile, Nat and Sam were taking cover in a stationary store around the corner. He had seen her run toward it and followed.

"My God," groaned Nat, leaning against a shelf. "Why did Steve have to invite him? I doubt he'll ever learn how to behave himself in this world."

Sam gave a nervous chuckle. He got a little tongue-tied being near her, especially when they were alone.

"So, err…" he began. " You like…paper?" Oh God, he winced inwardly. Why did his smooth tongue always desert him when he needed it most?

Nat gave him an odd look. "Does anyone have any strong opinions about paper?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"...Well, Steve kinda does. For drawing and that." He added hastily. Come on Sam, you can claw this back, he thought to himself.

After an awkward silence, he blurted out "You look… kinda good today, Nat." and waited nervously to see how she would react.

Wrong thing to say. She paused. "Only kinda?" she asked coldly, her beautiful eyes narrowing as she stared him down. She folded her arms and suddenly looked very intimidating for her small height.

"That is, very, I meant,… er extremely…well, I err…" flustered Sam, feeling himself flush and wanting to hide in a hole where Bucky could never find him and die.

Nat let him sweat for a few moments, before throwing her head back and laughing. "I'm just messing with ya," she teased, laying a hand on his arm. "Thank you. Your very sweet. Shall we find the others?"

Sam felt a grin spread across his face from ear to ear. They went out and met the others in a clothes store across the street.

Nat hurriedly rejoined Clint, and they both laughed as they shared a joke.

Bucky shot a curious glance at Sam as he bounded across with a spring in his step and a massive delighted smile splitting his face. "score one to Wilson!" he hissed triumphantly in his ear.

"Oh really? Then score 2 will be mine." Bucky whispered back.

"You wish!" was the self-satisfied reply. "she's totally into me."

Steve spotted them and gave a sigh. "Where to next?" he asked the others.

"How about the ice rink?" suggested Clint, and Nat gave a cry of delight.

"Yes, can we?" she begged. "I love ice-skating!"

"So do I!" Bucky chimed in, seemingly equally enthusiastic.

Nat turned to him with shined eyes. "You do?"

"Sure!" He said with a modest shrug. "done loads as a kid."

Nat grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the rink. "then skate with me Barnes." She ordered.

As the others followed after them, Bucky turned with a swish of his long brown hair and gave Sam a rather menacing grin.

"Is he actually any good?" Sam asked Steve desperately.

"Oh yes," replied Steve. "he's won loads of competitions for it."

Sam gulped. It looked like he might lose score 2 after all. But he wasn't going down without a fight. 


	3. Chapter 3

The ice rink was near deserted that day. An occurrence that Sam was not thankful for, as it gave Bucky more room to show off.

But even Sam had to be impressed as Bucky sliced, spun and swirled across the ice with incredible grace and elegance. He could have been a professional figure skater in another life.

Nat kept up with him almost as well, and together they made a stunning pair. The rest of the group kept to the edge of the rink well out the way, and watched them admiringly.

"You know, "said Clint, "Bucky and Nat would make a great couple."  
Sam choked on air and fell over. Steve helped him up, sliding about unsteadily himself.

"They would not!" he gasped indignantly when he had regained his feet.

Clint raised an eyebrow at him as Bucky swept Nat into his arms and held her against his chest for a moment. "Oh really?"

Sam muttered under his breath "she'd never want him, anyway."

Steve just stayed silent. He didn't want to choose a side between his two best friends, but he couldn't deny that Bucky and Nat looked amazing together. He tried to ignore the cold, sick twist in his stomach and what it probably meant…

After about an hour, Nat and Bucky glided back over to their friends. Sam and Steve was covered in ice crystals from slipping over so much, but Clint had got the hang of it after a few minutes and could even do a few spins by the end.

Nat's face was glowing with delight, and no one could fail to notice how she clung tighter than necessary to Bucky's arm.

Bucky smiled smugly at Sam before skating over to Steve. He ruffled Steve's hair and laughed as ice showered over his shoulders. Steve gave a rueful wince.  
"Having fun?"

"Oh yes!" grinned Bucky. "Its been ages since I've done this. Can we come again sometime?" his eyes widened into his classic puppy-dog look that Steve had never been able to resist.

"Of course we can." said Steve with a smile and an eyeroll.

Both Bucky and Nat whooped in delight.

They all skated back to the edge of the rink together and removed their boots.

Sam sat dejectedly on the bench and thought about murder.

"Why don't we go laser questing now?" suggested Clint brightly.

"NO WAY." stated Sam very firmly. He was not going to give Bucky the chance to show off yet another of his special talents.

They others all looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong with laser quest?" asked Clint.

"Nothing!" said Sam quickly, "Its just… well…. I'm starving! Why don't we grab a pizza or something?"

The others agreed, though Bucky was stilled staring at Sam a little suspiciously.

"I wonder what Thor's been doing after all this time." said Clint suddenly as they walked down the street together.

Sam was striding out ahead in a sulk, whereas Steve slowly lingered alone at the back.

"Oh God, I forgot all about him!" moaned Nat. "I hope he's behaving himself."

Bucky looked around for Steve and saw him far behind, staring at the floor as he trudged slowly forward. A look of concern passed across his face, and he slowed down to talk to him.

"Stevie, what's up?"

Steve's head jerked up in surprise. "Oh nothing, Buck. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He tried to smile reassuringly.

Bucky was not convinced. After a few moments of silence, he said hesitantly "Look, Steve, this isn't about me skating off with Nat, is it?"

Steve shook his head vehemently. "Of course not! Why would it be?"

Bucky gazed at him searchingly. "You sure?"

Steve remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Cos just so you know," Bucky began, "I don't like Nat. I mean I do, but only as a friend, yeah? I'm just trying to wind Wilson up. So err, sorry if I, um…gave the wrong impression."

Steve felt a blush spread across his cheeks, snaking down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He also felt a huge wave of relief splash over him."S'okay." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Good." murmured Bucky softly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before hurrying to catch up with the others. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a good look round they found an appetizing-looking pizza parlor and slipping into seats around a large circular table.

A waiter promptly appeared and noted down their orders with a dazzling, white-toothed smile. Nat winked at him. In response, he gave her a quick once-over and a cheeky smirk before leaving.

"What?" she asked Sam, who was stared at her with a very surly expression as she tossed back her vibrant curls.

"I think Wilson is jealous." piped up Clint.

Sam sent him a murderous look as he flushed the same shade of red as the tomato sauce bottle on the counter.

"Oh really?" asked Nat with mock-surprise. She shuffled suddenly close to him and leaned her head on his arm, gazing up at him and fluttering her eyelashes. "Not jealous are you Sam?" She asked sweetly with a razor sharp grin.

"No." he muttered, staring hard at the table and leaning away from her.

She laughed. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry! You look so sweet when you're embarrassed. Forget Clint said anything." She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek in apology, giggling as his eyebrows rose up into his hair in surprise.

"Get a room, will ya?" joked Clint.

Everyone but Steve laughed. Bucky tried to catch his eye but he was staring very firmly at his pizza.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." Sam said to him in a dramatic stage-whisper, and grinned proudly as Nat snorted. Maybe today hadn't been such a disaster after all.

Steve glanced up and nodded to pretend he had heard and understood what Sam had said, but it only proved the opposite.

Nat tried to say something to Bucky, but he was too busy trying to get Steve to look at him and only gave a vague, mumbled reply.

Nat pouted at this and turned pointedly back to Sam.

Clint hid his laugh by taking a large bite of pizza.

Steve finally looked up, and his blue eyes were shining. "Bucky-"

"FRIENDS!" cried Thor, charging into the parlor in delight and knocking the waiter completely off his feet with one large shoulder. "I have been having such a wonderful time! How was your mission?" He was laden down with a huge teddy bear won from a stall, seven Primark shopping bags and an ironing board.

"What mission?" murmured Clint to Nat, who kicked him savagely in the shins beneaths the table.

Bucky turned Thor with such a ferocious glare that he stopped in his tracks. His lower lip began to tremble and his large sapphire eyes flooded with sparkling tears.

"Comrade Bucky, I do not think you are pleased to see me…" he said softly.

"Your damn right!" hissed Bucky aggressively, furious at this interruption of something that was so obviously important.

Tears slid down Thor's cheeks into his blonde beard, and he took a step back. Once again, he collided with the waiter, who was sent head over heels for the second time in 5 minutes.

The others all glared at Bucky in outrage and horror, before clustering around Thor. Even Steve looked shocked.

"Hey, buddy, its okay…" soothed Clint, patting Thor's shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Said Steve, throwing a confused look over his shoulder at Bucky, who was still sat at the table and looking very sulky.

Nat squeezed Thor's large arm. "Where ya bin all this time?"

"Yeah," added Sam, "what the hell you got an ironing board for?"

Thor wiped his nose on his forearm noisily. "Well," he sniffed, "I thought Jane might like it as present. I don't really know what it does…" he admitted shyly.

The others all laughed warmly.

Bucky finally got up from the table. "Er… sorry about that, I guess…" he muttered.

Thor immediately forgave him and threw his arms about him, squeezing him tight. When he let go Bucky was a little purple and breathless, and probed his ribs to check for damage.

"Come on, Thor, let's get you an ice cream or something." Said Nat with a smile, and whisked them out the parlor.

The waiter breathed a sigh of relief.

Outside, Bucky tried to approach Steve again. "What was it you were sayi-"

"That was a terrible apology Bucky." Steve cut him off angrily. "You can't just lash out at people like that. Why did you have to be so mean?"

Bucky stared at him wounded. "I-"

"Don't come up with excuses - act like a grown-up for once!"

Bucky practically growled "I'm not a child so don't treat me like one."

"Don't act like one then, and apologize properly to Thor!" Steve retorted.

They stared angrily at each other for a moment, before Steve stalked off angrily after the others. Bucky stood watching him go, breathing deeply and trying to unclench his shaking fists. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Thor's sixth ice cream and a brief look-round in a few more shops, the group decided to call it a day and head home for a movie night.

They had purchased a huge amount of popcorn, beer and various other snacks, and had succeeded in finding a movie they all were happy to watch – Finding Nemo.

They exited the video store laden down with packages, but Sam managed to free one arm to very daringly put around Nat's shoulders. Instead of pushing him away and tearing his head off, she tucked herself warmly against his chest.

Clint's jaw dropped open in astonishment.

Sam turned to throw his most self-satisfied smirk yet at Bucky, only to see that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Steve and Bucky were obviously keeping a large distance between each other. Bucky's features were darkened by a heavy scowl and his fists were clenched tightly by his sides. Steve on the other hand looked perfectly serene, but his gaze was fixed determinedly on Thor's broad back to prevent himself from making any eye-contact with Bucky.  
"What's up?" Nat asked Sam, who was looking worried.

"Steve and Bucky seem to have had a disagreement." he replied. Steve and Bucky were meant to be together – they just hadn't realized that their love for each other was more than platonic. Sam hated seeing them apart. They were his best friends, even if he and Bucky occasionally got a little competitive, and it hurt him to see them so unhappy.

With a reluctant sigh, he slipped out of Nat's embrace. She nodded in understanding when he gestured haplessly at his friends. "Go save them." She told him with a gentle smile.

Sam approached Bucky. "Hey, man, what's up?" he asked cautiously.

Bucky just snorted in derision. "Tired of her already?" he asked sarcastically, nodding his head at Nat. "I thought you'd be more pleased."

"I am. Extremely. But what doesn't please me is seeing you skulking along like a big black thundercloud, frightening children and adults alike with the legendary Bucky-deathstare."

"…I do not skulk." He muttered, but a corner of his mouth began to lift.

Sam laughed. "Agree to disagree. But you never answered my question – what's the matter?"

Bucky scuffed the paving stones with his shoe a little before replying. "Well… I thought Steve was gonna say something, about…you know. Us." He looked up quickly to check Sam understood what he was getting at and wasn't mocking him. Sam just nodded in encouragement. "Well, then of course Thor came in and I got kinda mad…and Steve didn't like it so we argued. He told me to apologize properly and all that."

"Okay," said Sam. "Then, why don't you? Then Steve won't be mad anymore and you'll be fine!"

"That's not it. He obviously wasn't going to say anything of the sort, otherwise he would have understood why I was angry and we wouldn't have argued."

"Oh." Sam didn't really know what to say. He thought hard about Steve's personality for a moment. "Well, maybe Steve was a little anxious about saying how he felt. You know - about you. He's still kinda old fashioned and caught up in the past. Perhaps he was struggled to decide if he wanted to...come out or not. Its a big thing to some people. He was going to blurt it out, then Thor arrived and gave him the perfect chance to back out, so he took it. Maybe he argued with you to get a little distance to regroup and properly consider."

Bucky stared at him. "How could you come up with all that? Its very profound."

Sam shrugged modestly. "Don't forget I helped people get over post-army stress disorders. Kinda helps get into people's minds and see the stuff from their angle. Plus, I know Steve."

Bucky was silent for a bit. "Well, I can understand if he is unsure. It wasn't exactly the done thing back in our time."

"He loves you Bucky. But he's afraid of hurting you. That's why he hesitates."

Bucky gazed at Sam with shining eyes. "Thank you. I wish you all the best with Nat, you know. Always have done, really." He added with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Then what was this all for, you idiot?"

"To bring you closer. And it actually worked!" he replied smugly.

"Come here so I can kiss you, terminator." Sam puckered up his lips.

Bucky laughed and wrinkled his nose in mock-distaste. "Save it for Nat. Oh, and you had better be right about all this, bird-brain!" He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and marched over to Thor.

"Hey, Thor! I'm so sorry about earlier. You just caught me at a really bad time. Tell me if there's any way to make it up to you."

Thor smiled happily at him. "There is nothing to forgive, my friend! Besides, you have already apologized."

"It wasn't good enough." muttered Bucky, and bravely turned to face Steve, who was watching him. "Satisfied?"

Steve just nodded, and they fell in step beside each other. There was a rather awkward silence. "So," said Steve a little too loudly. "Nat and Sam, eh? Not too upset about being forced to eat humble-pie?"

Bucky grinned. "Not at all."

Conversation became easier from that moment on, and they soon fell back to their old familiar behavior around each other.

As the group reached Clint's car and they all slid tightly into seats, Bucky and Steve's eyes met and for a second neither could look away.

Sam turned from his front seat to grin at the love-struck idiots behind him. They aren't going to be able to hold it in much longer, he thought. Movie night tonight was sure gonna be fun. PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOUR ENJOYING IT (OR NOT!) , OR YOU WANT TO MAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS! 


	6. Chapter 6

Movie night was fun, but for a different reason that Sam did not anticipate.

20 minutes through Finding Nemo, 8 cans through the beer multi-pack, and three quarters of the way through the bowl of popcorn, there was a power cut.

The room very suddenly went completely black.

They all froze for a moment.

"Where has the light gone?" came Thor's perplexed voice through the darkness.

Clint sighed heavily. "There's been a power-cut, Thor. Why is Tony never around when you need him?"

"I was just getting into the film." grumbled Sam.

Bucky had felt Steve's body stiffen next to him on the sofa when the lights had gone out. Now he reached out blindly and found Steve's hand. "The little you from Brooklyn always hated the dark." He said quietly so the others didn't hear.

"Big me still does…" Steve admitted ashamedly, and was grateful when Bucky gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He never wanted him to let go, but he still had so many doubts…

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Clint with a long-suffering sigh.

They heard Nat let out a gasp as a thought came to her. "Lets play some games until it comes back on!" she squealed excitedly.

"But its dark." said Sam, confused.

"Exactly! Games are so much more fun in the dark. Now, what shall we start with? How about… hide and seek?"

"What is hide and seek, Natasha?" rumbled Thor.

"Well," she explained patiently, "one person is the seeker. The others have to hide, and the seeker must find them. They can move position and sneak around on the floor if they want to. Whowever is found first loses, and they are the seeker in the next round."

"I see. But how does the seeker seek if they cannot see?"

"They have to feel around instead of spot the person. Its so much more fun!" the sofa creaked as she leaned forward. "So, who's in?"

Sam was eager to please her, so he said brightly "Sure, Nat! Sounds good."

"I would like to play this mortal game." Thor added.

"Guess I'll play too then." Clint agreed, though with a little less enthusiasm.

Steve was a little reluctant, but Bucky managed to talk him into it.

"Great!" said Nat. "Who will be seeker first?"

Bucky volunteered, and then plugged his ears. The others silently slipped from their positions to fumble around in the darkness and find a good hiding spot.

"Ready or not, here I come!" called Bucky in a singsong voice. He stood up from the sofa, and immediately felt his shins smash against the coffee table. He swore loudly.

"Language!" came Steve's voice from somewhere on the left.

Bucky laughed. "I know where you are now Rogers, you idiot!"

There was no reply.

Still chuckling, Bucky got to his knees and began crawl across the floor. As he did, his head collided with Sam's, who was evidently trying to creep out of Steve's vicinity. He tried to back away before Bucky realized it was him, but Bucky pounced on top of him.

"Not so fast!" he cried triumphantly.

"Can't…breath…" came a strangled gasp from beneath him.

"Oops! Sorry. Ha, its you Wilson. Your out!"

"yeah, yeah." grumbled Sam. "Shall I wait on the sofa?"

"If you can find it!" grinned Bucky.

He continued his crawling, and soon found a pair of legs standing behind a curtain. Clint gave a rather unmanly squeak of surprise as Bucky's arms suddenly wrapped around his knees.

"Damn!" he muttered, nearly falling over but putting a hand out to the wall for support. "Looks like a gotta find the sofa too."

The others were a little more difficult to find. After several minutes of creeping about silently on hands and knees and feeling cautiously about him, he sat still and listened very carefully.

From his right, he could hear someone breathing deeply but quietly. This someone turned out to be Thor, who had wedged himself under a table. "Ah! I am defeated!" he cried cheerfully as Bucky tapped him from behind. "An excellent game this!"

Steve was crouched uncomfortably behind the TV. He wasn't particularly enjoying himself. Not only did he dislike the intense darkness that surrounded him, the constant attempts to restrict his breathing and strain his ears for sounds of movement was getting on his nerves.

He hated just waiting, waiting and waiting. Was that a creak? No, just his imagination. Perhaps he ought to move soon – his legs were getting cramped.

Where was Bucky?

Suddenly, something grabbed him. He gave a startled gasp that was sharply cut-off by someone pressing their lips tightly against his.

"Found you." whispered Bucky.

Steve couldn't believe it. He just crouched their in stunned amazement, clinging on to Bucky's jacket, unable to see his face or expression at all. What had just happened?

Bucky gave a nervous laugh. "Come on Steve, I've found you!" he said loudly for the other's benefit. "Go join the others."

"Um, yeah… of course." stuttered Steve, and shakily did what he was told.

Bucky continued as if nothing was amiss, but inside he was wondering if he had acted too soon.

Half an hour later, he had still not found Nat. "Okay," he finally said in exasperation as the others complained about being bored. "Where the hell are you?"

"Up here." came a smug voice from above him. Bucky stood up and stretched out his arms. He soon came into contact with Nat.

"I don't believe it." He said loudly. "She's on top of the bookcase!" he called to the others.

"How the hell did you get up there in the pitch-black?!" yelped Sam from the couch. "that's incredible."

"Thank you very much." She replied sweetly, and they heard a gentle rustle as she lowered herself gracefully down.

Just then, the lights flickered back on, and everyone cheered.

"Whoo! Finding Nemo time!" shouted Sam, pulling Nat down onto the couch beside him. She quickly tucked up her feet and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I think you two should go on a date." said Clint in a very casual tone.

Sam took a very deep breath. "How about it?" he asked, feeling his heart pound and his palms become sweaty.

There was a pause and Nat went very still. "…when?" she asked finally, and Sam felt he could whoop with joy.

"How about tomorrow at 6:30? Down at Susie West, the restaurant?"

"Okay." She replied very quietly, before slipping of the couch to get another beer from the kitchen.

"She definitely likes you." Clint said to Sam. "I've never seen her so unsure of herself!"

"You don't mind?" Sam asked quickly.

Clint looked very surprised, then gave a laugh. "Me? Of course not! Its great you guys are getting together. She needs someone steady and kind for once."

Sam sighed in relief. He did not want to get on Clint's bad side.

Meanwhile, Bucky had very hesitantly come to sit next to Steve. Steve tried to make eye-contact with him, but he was hiding behind his hair and looking the other way.

Steve mentally kicked himself for being to shocked to respond to the kiss. He knew know that he really did want Bucky – he was in love with him and always had been. Nothing else mattered. He prayed he wasn't to late in realizing it.

He had to tell him soon. He couldn't wait much longer.

"Um, Buck…" he said softly, and Bucky's head jerked up quickly.

"Yeah?" he muttered, still not looking at Steve.

"Look at me." Steve demanded, and Bucky finally did. His storm-grey eyes were full of uncertainty, as well as a little hope. "When the film is over, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

Bucky gave a single nod, before returning his attention to the film.

Throughout all these exchanges, Thor's head had been flung back over the arm of the sofa. His eyes were firmly closed, and a few wisps of long blonde hair danced above his mouth to gentle snores. THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT (OR NOT) OR WANT TO MAKE A SUGGESTION. THANK YOU FOR ANY REVIEWS SO FAR! 


	7. Chapter 7

When the final credits of Finding Nemo had scrolled into non-existence Steve stood up and wandered into the kitchen, leaving the door open. Bucky took the hint and followed, shutting it firmly behind them.

The others all sat on the couch and stared at the closed door for a few moments.

"I think Steve's finally gonna do it." said Clint quietly.

"I hope he doesn't screw it up, he's terrible at this sort of thing." replied Sam nervously.

The sat in silence for a couple of minutea and waited, until Nat began to fidget.

"I wonder what's happening in there?" she muttered. "Do you think we should check?"

"Natasha, we must leave them in peace to come to an agreement." Thor stated warningly.

"But what if Steve needs a little help? We could just make sure…" she persisted.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Sam, a broad grin spreading across his face. "We listen at the keyhole?"

"Precisely!"

Thor was shocked. "How could you suggest such a thing? Steven and Bucky are our comrades – we cannot betray them!"

Clint nodded slowly, but a wicked smile was forming on his lips. "Yeah, jeez Nat, that is SO unthoughtful of you…"

Nat looked at Clint.

Clint looked at Nat.

Then they both raced to the door and fought for dominance of the keyhole.

Eventually, Clint managed to pin Nat to the floor with his knees long enough to peer through.

"What's happening in there?" hissed Nat from beneath him.

"Looks kinda awkward," he whispered back, "they're just standing at opposite ends of the kitchen shuffling and avoiding eye-contact."

Sam groaned quietly as he came up behind them. "I tell you, Steve is the worst when it comes to sharing feelings."

"Give them the opportunity." muttered Thor as he sank to his knees to join them.

"What happened to your morals?" asked Clint, but he was viciously shushed by Nat.

Inside the kitchen, Steve and Bucky were blissfully unaware of the crowd of people with their ears pressed against the door to listen in to their conversation.

Bucky was leaning on a counter with his arms folded, tapping his booted foot against the tiles.

Steve seemed to choke every time he got close to saying something.

Finally, Bucky could stand it no longer. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Steve drew in a deep, rattling breath. "Actually you know what, just forget it…it doesn't matter."

From behind the door, Nat, Sam, Clint and Thor all groaned and face-palmed in unison.

Steve moved to leave, but Bucky suddenly grabbed him by the hand. "Stop running away from me Steve, and say it."

Steve looked from him to the door, as if planning to escape. They stayed there in silence for a few moments more.

"For God Sake Steve!" Bucky suddenly exploded. "Just ask me out already!"

Steve stared at him in surprise for a second, before crossing his arms with a surly expression and saying tightly "Fine, I will. Bucky, will you go out with me some time on a date?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

There was yet another silence. Then they both laughed and Steve reached out to Bucky and wrapped him tightly in his arms. Bucky clung to Steve's broad chest and tucked his head warmly into his neck, feeling completely safe for the first time in years. Steve's hands softly stroked his back.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He muttered into Bucky's hair. "keep you safe and know that no one can hurt you."

"Steve?" murmured Bucky.

"Yeah?"

"…You happy?"

"Extremely, Buck."

Bucky gave a contented sigh. "Me too. I can't believe its taken us so long to get here."

"yeah," winced Steve, "I'm an idiot."

"True," agreed Bucky, earning him a playful shove. "But your my idiot now."

"I was always your idiot."

"I know."

Several minutes later, Steve reluctantly released Bucky. "I guess we'd better go back or they'll start to wonder."

"Are we going to tell them?" asked Bucky with a razor sharp grin.

Steve ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know… I want this to be something really special and just take it slow. Maybe we should just keep it between ourselves for now?"

"What ever you want Steve." Said Bucky very seriously, taking Steve's hand and rubbing his thumb along his knuckles.

This made Steve shiver and lean in quickly to kiss Bucky, but Bucky danced away agilely with a laugh. "You said we're taking it slow! And anyway, I want this to be special too. Save it for the first date."

Steve grumbled a little, then smiled grudgingly. "I suppose so."

Bucky smiled back happily. "Let's go then."

They opened the door and stepped back into the living room. The others were all sat exactly where they had left them, and wore suspiciously innocent expressions. Sam's kept cracking into a broad grin. They all had flushed cheeks, as if they had run a short distance at great speed.

Bucky looked from one face to another, before throwing his head back with laughter. "You were listening at the keyhole, weren't you?"

Clint's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in surprise. He pointed at himself with an astonished expression. "Who, me? Never!"

The others burst out laughing, and Clint soon joined in. "Nearly thought you'd had it there, Steve!" he joked.

"Yeah," said Nat with a smirk. "Good job Bucky is persistent!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" beamed Sam.

Thor just hung his head in shame and said nothing.

Bucky was chuckling and shaking his head in exasperation, but Steve was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"I cannot…BELIEVE you would…would invade on our privacy like that!" he eventually spluttered in outrage.

"I can." supplied Bucky.

Sam had the decency to look a little bashful. "Look, sorry pal. We just thought you might screw up so we were waiting outside for backup."

"And because we thought it would be hilarious to watch." added Clint.

"Which it was." added Nat.

"Glad you have so much faith in my dating abilities. I expected as much from you two." Steve gesticulated at Nat and Clint, then turned to Thor. "but not from you."

Thor knelt at his feet and practically wept with shame. "I am so sorry Steven. It was unforgivable and I am well aware it was a transgression of our friendship. Forgive me!"

Steve felt his anger give way a little, and gingerly patted Thor on his large shoulder. "Its okay, man."

"So, anyways," began Nat cheerfully, slinging her arm over Sam's shoulder. "You two are dating."

"Yep." said Bucky calmly.

"And we two are dating." persisted Nat, nudging Sam affectionately.

"Ye-es…" replied Steve, not entirely sure what she was aiming at.

"So how bout a double-date?" she quickly turned to Sam. "You wouldn't mind that, right?"

"Sounds great, Nat. Just don't ditch me for Bucky cos he's a better ice skater!" He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off her feet and span around wildly, making her giggle with delight.  
"Never." She breathed as he put her down. "That sounded a little insulting." said Bucky, mock-pouting and folding his arms.  
"So how about it Steve?"

"Err… well, if you guys want to…"

Nat grinned triumphantly. "Well, that's settled then. Double-date!"

"I feel left out!" joked Clint. "What d'ya say Thor? How about you and me?"

Thor just stared at him non-comprehendingly for a moment. "What do you mean comrade Hawkeye?"

Nat whispered something in his ear, and his expression turned from confusion to horror. "Hawkeye, I am most flattered by your suit, most truly I am, but-"

"Whoa, Whoa!" Clint laughed nervously, "I was just messing with ya! Don't worry, I don't want to date you. Especially not now – that sounded as though it was gonna be a hell of a rejection!"

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE, AND THANK YOU FOR ANY SO FAR! 


	8. Chapter 8

Susie West restaurant was the perfect place for first dates. The atmosphere was very relaxed, and the lighting was rosy and warm but not too intimate.

Nat, Sam, Bucky and Steve were sat together comfortably around a classic round wooden table, sipping wine from tall fluted gasses and chatting easily. There was a single, long white candle in the middle.

"I like this place," said Nat, glancing about her at the other diners. "Its nice and cosy, but not over the top. Good choice!" she smiled at Sam, who visible puffed up with pride at her praise.

"Glad you like it." Was all he said though, and he tapped his wine glass against hers. She snuggled into his shoulder.

"You two look so great together." commented Bucky, taking a massive swig of wine in one gulp.

"Bucky!" admonished Nat. "Its not beer, you know."

Steve and Sam shared a look. "Oh, that's not how he drinks beer." began Sam gleefully. "I remember one tim-"

"-this better not be embarrassing story time. " interrupted Bucky warningly, " cos I know some crackers about you Sam."

Nat leaned forward eagerly. "Oh really?"

Just as Bucky opened his mouth to reply, Steve let out a yelp and dived under the table.

"What the hell are…" Sam trailed off as he caught sight of a pretty blonde woman leaning casually against the bar and chatting to a friend. "Oh." He breathed.

Steve was now trying to take shelter beneath Bucky's long legs, until Nat kicked him for treading on her toe.

"What is going on?" asked Bucky in bewilderment as Steve hissed in pain. "Why are you hiding under the table?"

"Look over there!" whispered Steve frantically to Nat, and a finger emerged to point over at the woman.

"Oh, its Sharon!" said Nat with a grin as she began to understand. "You're ex!"  
It was Steve's turn to kick Nat.

"What?" said Bucky.

"Oh, didn't you know?" asked Nat in surprise, as Sam winced and face-palmed. "I assumed Steve would have told you."

Beneath the table, Steve had gone very quiet and still. "Is that true?" Bucky asked him in an expressionless voice. "Was she really your girlfriend?"

Steve shuffled awkwardly. "Erm…maybe?"

"When, and how long for?"

After a significant pause, Steve replied hesitantly "Well, a couple of months ago I guess. It ended, like, 6 weeks ago, though…"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Steve was silent for a few moments. "I thought that you... might mind, somehow. We didn't exactly get along though, because…err…" he trailed off into silence.

"…because?" prompted Bucky.

There was no reply.

"Fine," persisted Bucky. "do you still like her?"

"NO! Of COURSE not. I never did, really. Its just-" but Steve suddenly clamped his mouth shut to avoid saying any more.

Throughout this exchange, Sam and Nat had sat completely still, watching avidly with bated breath.

Bucky sat frowning for a minute or two. Then he stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Steve gasped and tried to stop him. "No Buck, PLEASE don't!" he cried imploringly, but it was too late. Bucky was already striding towards Sharon. He buried his head in his hands.

"Sorry, Steve." said Nat sympathetically. "I really thought he knew about it."

"Cheer up, pal!" said Sam cheerfully. "I'm sure he's not actually mad. I guess it just looks a little suspicious cos you never told him, even though he's your best friend."

"What's he doing?" asked Steve in a tiny voice.

Both Nat and Sam craned their knecks to look over at the bar. At the same time, a waitress arrived with four plates. She looked a little confused at the two empty places, but set them down anyway.

When she had gone, Sam said "he's chatting with Sharon."

"She's just laughed at something he said." dupplied Nat.

Sam gulped. "Err, now he's pointing over at us."

"What?!" hissed Steve.

"And now their both heading over." concluded Nat.

"Save me, someone…" muttered Steve.

A second later, a pair of white high-heels came into his view. The person knelt down, and Steve found himself face to face with Sharon. "Hey Steve." she said gently.

"…hey." muttered Steve, feeling very small and ridiculous in his crouched position beneath the table. He was going to kill Bucky.

"Sharon's been telling me that you dated her out of a sense of obligation, but she let you go because she felt she wasn't the real person that you wanted." Bucky's voice floated towards him from somewhere above.

Steve felt he could die from shame.

Sharon laughed softly at his expression. "I was never angry with you, you know Steve."

Steve blinked. "Really?" He hadn't expected that.

"No. I'm glad your happy with Bucky now, so don't beat yourself up over it. Its not like we were serious…"

"But, I just used you to try and get over Bucky…" he said in a tiny voice.

"I wasn't like that really. You didn't know how you truly felt about him then. I won't hold it against you – I can understand why. You're a sweet guy Steve. I wanted to be friends but you've been avoiding me."

"Oh…okay. Thanks you, though I don't deserve it. I'd love to still be friends." He whispered.

Sharon smiled. "Always so self a depreciating.. Goodbye then, Steve. See you, Bucky, Nat, Sam." she stood and Steve watched the white high-heels disappear amongst the crowd.

" You can come out now, Steve!" sang Bucky.

"I'm going to kill you now Bucky!" sang Steve as he reemerged and settled into his seat.

"But I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I helped heal a rift between two people. Plus, now you won't have any regrets about being with me…"

The last bit made Steve's anger melt away. Bucky gave him a soft, sweet smile and it was completely gone.

"Fine, "Steve sighed. " You did good. Though at first I thought it was a punishment for lying to you!"

Bucky grinned mischievously. "That too."

Sam was watching them. "So, are we gonna eat now or not?"

"fascinated as this has been to watch." added Nat.

They all tucked into the meal, which was completely delicious.

"Mmm…" Nat smacked her lips together in appreciation. "If this is the kinda place you take a girl, Wilson, I'm dating you more often!"

Sam smiled. "Good, but in that case I'm entitled to something in return…"

Nat tilted back her head, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smirk and her eyes dancing. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Sam grinned even wider, and bent across the table to give her a gentle kiss on the mouth. Then they both stared at each other like love-struck idiots for a few moments.

Steve muttered into his glass to Bucky "this is why you don't go on double-dates Its too awkward."

"I'll bear it in mind for the future." Bucky replied out of the corner of his mouth.

By the time they had left the restaurant, Sam and Nat had already agreed to become a couple, despite it being their first date. Steve and Bucky also shared a passionate kiss on the doorstep, causing Sam and Nat to whoop and cat-call.

"I can't believe this all came from a stupid competition between you and me." Sam said to Bucky, his hand firmly and warmly linking with Nat's.

"Yeah," said Bucky, throwing a tender glance over his shoulder at Steve. "I'm still better looking than you."

"…I'll kill you one day terminator."

"You admit it then?"

"Never."

THE END

END OF THE LINE FOLKS. THANKS FOR READING! JUST A SILLY BIT OF FLUFF THAT DEVELOPED INTO A STORY DURING A COUPLE OF HOURS OF BORDEM AND INSOMNIA. 


End file.
